Une Main forte
by Sami-Saka
Summary: Grand Shimaron rassemble à nouveau des troupes pour s'emparer des coffres se trouvant dans le temple de Shino. Pour Wolfram, la protection de Yuri est plus importante que tout.


**Note de l'auteur** : Mon premier OS sur Kyo Kara Maoh. J'avoue être extrêmement dubitative quand à sa qualité. Je ne garantis donc en rien que vous allez l'apprécier, mais je le poste tout de même parce que j'ai pas mal travaillé dessus.

Pas de jolies phrases comme pour _Une Poupée bien étrange_ et pas de travail de tournures comme pour _Patisseries_.

J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même !

**Disclaimer** : Kyo Kara Maoh appartient à l'auteur Tomo Takabayashi.

Je me base sur les fait de l'anime n'ayant pas lu le manga et les livres étant indisponibles en une autre langue que le japonais.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le souffle court, haletant avec force, Wolfram courait avec force vers la sortie du Château du Serment du Sang. Il avait laissé Greta avec Annissina. Il n'était pas rassuré, mais son devoir était de protéger Yuri, au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait. Il était un soldat avant tout autre chose.

Conrad était entré en catastrophe dans le bureau de Gwendal alors que le blond était en train de parler avec l'aîné. Le châtain avait alors annoncé qu'une attaque, une bataille était en train de s'annoncer. Grand Shimaron avait mis en place une équipe pour venir chercher –s'emparer- des coffres. Aucun des hommes présent ne savait comment cela avait pu arriver.

Enfin sortit des long couloir, arrivé dans la cour, Wolfram se saisit du premier cheval à sa portée, grimpant avec rapidité et agilité sur la selle avant de partir au triple galop vers le temple sacré de Shino. Le chemin lui parut interminable, autour de lui défilant tour à tour des champs immense, utilisés pour les cultures du peuple de Shinmakoku, les arbres des forêts alentours, puis des parterres d'herbes vertes et de fleurs.

En arrivant enfin dans les cours du temple, il se jeta presque à terre, inquiet plus que jamais, craignant la tournure des évènements. Réajustant son foulard sur son uniforme bleu, il se précipita à l'intérieur, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux jeunes vierges affolées autour de lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la pièce centrale où se trouvait les coffres, gardés par Ulrich. Mais arrivé devant la porte, il fut arrêté par quatre gardiennes qui lui bloquèrent le passage.

Il détestait ça ! Il détestait qu'on l'empêche de faire ce qu'il devait faire –et en l'occurrence, il devait rejoindre Yuri et le protéger. Aussi, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se sentit partir au quart de tour, son caractère impétueux reprenant le dessus. Il tenta tout de même de passer entre les jeunes femmes, sa main droite sur la garde de son épée, à grand renfort de cris.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, Excellence. expliqua l'une d'elle, les bras écartés devant la grande porte, empêchant toute intrusion. Sa majesté Yuri est en pleine discussion avec sa majesté Shino. Ils ne doivent pas être dérangés, vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

Finalement, laissant libre cours à sa pulsion, il força le passage, renversant la jeune femme au sol, et ouvrit grand les portes pour entrer. Yuri était debout, dos à lui, dans son habituel habit noir, fabriqué sur le modèle de son uniforme scolaire. Il se tenait religieusement face aux quatre coffres. Assit sur l'un d'eux, Shino, enveloppé dans sa longue cape rouge, le dos droit et le port altier. Le fils de Cécilia aurait pu affirmer sans hésitation que c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il le voyait si sérieux, lui qui était très régulièrement la victime de ses enfantillages.

Les yeux sérieux du Maoh originel se tournèrent vers lui. Une lueur grave y scintillait, profondément ancrée. Elle n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite des évènements. Après quelques longues secondes, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers lui, silencieux. La profondeur de ses yeux noirs, eux aussi, ne montrait rien, et Wolf eut peur pour la suite des évènements.

Des hurlements, des cris, le bruit strident d'armes qui s'entrechoquent leur parvint soudainement. Les yeux verts et noirs s'ouvrir en grand. La phrase «pitié, pas déjà » aurait pu raisonner dans la salle.

- Toutes les troupes militaires ont été mobilisées. leur annonça Shino. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, et Grand Shimaron semble avoir rassemblé beaucoup de monde. L'issue de cette bataille reste des plus incertaine.

Suite à cette affirmation de l'homme blond, Yuri fit volteface et se précipita vers la porte, sortant et se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers l'extérieur, bien déterminé à mettre fin à cela le plus vite possible. Son fiancé partit à sa suite, soucieux de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Les plaintes de Morgif raisonnaient contre les murs vides, donnant un air encore plus sinistre à cette situation.

La scène était chaotique. Nombreux étaient les hommes à terre, mort ou sans connaissance. Des taches rougeâtres s'étendaient sans discontinuité sur le sol terreux. Les hommes se jetaient les uns sur les autres, épées tendues en avant, le front luisant de sueur.

Les yeux agrandis d'horreur, le Maoh ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux, restant sans voix face à un tel désastre. Le mazoku à ses côté sortit son épée de son fourreau, prêt à défendre son roi et fiancé à tout moment. Mais il fut devancé, son camarade saisissant Morgif avec force et la brandit, prêt à tout pour arrêter tout cela. Laissant libre court à ses pulsions, il fonça dans le tas, tentant de stopper chacun des partis, en vain.

Profitant d'une faille, l'un des homme de Grand Shimaron donna un coup d'épée dans la garde de Morgif. Alors que le jeune homme se saisissait de son poignet sous la douleur engendrée, son arme alla se planter dans le sol, à quelques mètres de là. Protestant contre l'agression, cette même arme poussa un hurlement grave et insupportable, faisant se séparer le sol en deux en une grande brèche sous la puissance de l'énergie qu'elle libéra.

Plusieurs hommes tombèrent. Yuri eu tout juste le temps de s'accrocher au rebord du gouffre, provoquant une forte douleur dans son épaule droite à cause de son poids. En le voyant, Wolfram se précipita sur lui, lui saisissant les poignets de peur qu'il ne tombe. Le haut du buste dans le vide, il serrait avec toute sa force les membres de son fiancé, aillant peur plus que tout qu'il ne tombe. Mais le stresse de la situation fit qu'il eut rapidement les mains moites. Le Maoh s'en rendit vite compte, se sentant glisser légèrement.

- Lâche-moi Wolf, sinon tu risques de basculer toi aussi. dit-il, inquiet que son camarade se mette en danger pour lui.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Si tu tombes, je tombe avec toi. Tu t'en souviens ? lui répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Pourquoi ? Wolfram… Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?

- "Tache de le découvrir avant de me quitter !" Au fond, tu le sais déjà.

La prise sur les poignets glissa un peu plus, et le soldat tenta de la raffermir un peu plus, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance pour qu'il arrive à le soutenir. La peur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Pas maintenant ! Ils avaient encore tant de choses à vivre, et il voulait vraiment épouser ce stupide boulet tricheur. Il fit avancer un peu son corps contre le rebord, soutenant sa prise le plus possible.

Il voulait encore voir le sourire de Yuri, et faire des pique-niques tous les trois, avec Greta.

… Il voulait l'embrasser, au moins une deuxième fois, avant que tout ne soit finit. Il savait que peut-être son roi n'aurait jamais accepté de l'épouser, mais qui vivra verra, et il voulait tout faire pour avoir sa chance.

Une larme franchit enfin la barrière de ses paupières, allant s'écraser sur la joue mate du jeune homme en dessous de lui. Celui-ci lui envoya alors un regard surpris.

- Je t'en supplie, ne me lâche pas. Je ne ferais plus de crises de jalousies excessives quand tu parleras avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je ne douterais plus, je ne traiterai plus de boulet, ni de tricheur. J'essayerai de garder mon caractère impétueux. Mais je t'en supplie, ne me lâche pas…

Les grands yeux verts et mouillés de larmes firent mal à Yuri. Il n'aimait pas ça, il ne voulait pas le voir ainsi, la tristesse ne lui allait pas !

L'un des poignets du Maoh glissa de sa main, et paniqué, le blond s'avança pour le saisir à nouveau, mais tout le poids concentré sur une seule de ses mains les fit basculer dans la brèche. Dans une dernière tentative, le mazoku en uniforme bleu ramena le corps de son fiancé à lui, posant ses lèvres sur celles, douces, de son compagnon avant de perdre connaissance. C'est alors que le maryoku incroyablement puissant du Maoh pris le dessus…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
